


Bangtan become: Human

by jjangjjanghoseok



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Androids, Multi, Other, Reader-Interactive, detroit become human - Freeform, how tf do tags work, i love video games, im in love with Connor, pls read notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjangjjanghoseok/pseuds/jjangjjanghoseok
Summary: it is the year 2038.this future is ran by technology and androids.these androids were built to serve Mankind but,Do you believe that these androids hold emotion?do you believe that these androids are capable of causing chaos and have the ability think for themselves?as you continue the experience, I suggest you be careful, because this isn’t just a story.it’s their future.





	Bangtan become: Human

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t uploaded or been very active on archive because I have been very busy with my nsfw jikook au on twitter @blossomseokgi 
> 
> it’s actually done now, please do check it out me and my partner(:
> 
> there are more aus to come in the future

the skies of Seoul were not happy today. The clouds being the color of tar-black and the intense whisperings of the rain,  it it wasn't going to stop jung hoseok. He gripped the steering wheel, letting the silence of the car and the lonely street sink in. Nothing ever seemed to matter anymore, he knew what he had to do and that was to accomplish the mission because he knew what they were gonna do to him if he didn't. He had never worked with anyone during a case but this was major, and hoseok wasn't the type to say no.

 

he pulled over next to the flickering street lamp and looked over to the small bar with the name "Southside Deuce". Hoseok rubbed his hands together before continuing to walk into the bar which was surprisingly almost empty which made it easier to find whoever he needed. All eyes were on him, knowing he was an Android, of course he would get attention.

 

[FIND LIEUTENANT MIN YOONGI]

 

hoseok took a step forward and scanned the area for more information.

 

looking over at the man alone at the table—

 

S C A N N I N G . . .

name: KIM JINSOO

height: 6'1

weight: 167lbs

criminal record: narcotics dealer, dui

 

hoseok blinked, verting his eyes to the man behind the bar.

 

S C A N N I N G ...

name: YOUNG JIN

height: 5"11

weight: 150lbs

Criminal record: dui

 

nothing. That was probably the owner. Hoseok looked down before continuing to walk. "Who let one of these fuckers in?" Someone scoffed behind him, and of course, hoseok chose to ignore it. It wasn't something that was programmed in his system, which is defend unless absolutely necessary. He scanned the area once more to see a man sitting by himself at the bar. Hoseok stopped in his tracks.

 

S C A N N I N G . . .

S U C C E S S !

name: Min Yoongi

height: 5'9

weight: 130lbs

Criminal record: NONE

 

he was.. drinking.

 

CHOOSE APPROACH:

[FRIENDLY] x

[AGGRESSIVE]

 

"good evening, Lieutenant Min. My name is Jung hoseok, I'm the Android sent by BHcyber." Hoseok adjusted his tie. "Everyone I have contacted didn't know where you were, so I gathered some information and figured you were here having a drink.  I was lucky to find you at first try."

 

yoongi scoffed, gulping down his shot. "what do they want now?"

 

"I was told that you were assigned a case. A kidnapping and possible homicide, involving human and Android. In accordance, BHcyber has assigned me to the case as your assistant."

 

"assistance? for a lieutenant like me?" yoongi let out a laugh. "thanks, but no thanks. Get the hell out of my face, I don't need my night getting ruined by a walking piece of metal."

 

CHOOSE:

[REASON]

[THREATEN]

[UNDERSTANDING]

[PERSIST] x

 

"I'm sorry, lieutenant min but I must insist. My instructions clearly state that I must stay with you. Plus, it'll be easier for bother of us if you come with me now."

 

"you know where you can stick your instructions?"

 

"no, where?"

 

yoongi looked at hoseok, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

 

Hoseok looked down at Yoongi's empty glass.

 

CHOOSE:

[BUY ANOTHER DRINK] x

[SPILL HIS DRINK]

[WAIT OUTSIDE]

 

"say, how about I buy you another drink?" Yoongi looked over, furrowing his eyebrows. "For the road, what do you say?" Hoseok looked over at the bartender. "excuse me sir, same again please." yoongi laughed a bit as he watched hoseok hand over the money.

 

"Miracles of technology.." Yoongi gulped down the last drink that was poured for him before once again looking over at hoseok. "kidnapping and homicide? Sounds like a handful." Hoseok smiled.

 

The car ride was very awkward. Min Yoongi didn't seem much of a talker, nor was he the type to play music in the car. Hoseok would try making small talk to ease the atmosphere but yoongi seemed to ignore everything he was saying. The man seemed to already hate the presence of an Android which was typical for a human.

 

They arrived at the crime scene with everyone gathered around, acting like it was a car accident, the police sirens were flashing and filling the darkness. Yoongi turned off the car and looked at hoseok, “stay here.” Hoseok nodded as he watched yoongi exit the car and enter the scene. Hoseok was an Android made to complete his missions, and everything aside from that, was doomed for failure. Choosing his priorities, he exited the car and followed yoongi inside but was stopped by an officer.

 

“androids are prohibited from entering the area.”

 

yoongi turned around and already ad a sour expression, “he’s with me.”

 

Hoseok continued to walk inside.

 

“hm, looks like our friends jeongin liked to spend time with himself.” Yoongi mumbled under his breath as he examined the dead mean was lying on the floor. Hoseok walked next to yoongi, scanning jeongin.

 

S C A N N I N G . . .

\- Kim Jeongin

\- 24 years of age

\- 5”11

** 32 stab wounds **

** gash to the head **

** signs of red meth usage **

[has a child]

 

Hoseok blinked as he stepped back and looked up at the written words on the wall. “what do you think, Hoseok?” Hoseok looked over at yoongi. “It’s written perfectly. It’s aligned— almost as if it’s written by an Android.”

 

“Actually, I think it is. Good thinking, Lieutenant.” Yoongi looked at hoseok with a confused look before shaking his head and walking off.

 

All of the officers and detectives were around the house, doing their own thing. Hoseok looked around before squatting down, dipping his finger in the blue liquid and licking it suddenly hearing yoongi yell behind him.

 

“what are you doing? That’s evidence-”

 

Hoseok wiped the blood off, “I’m sorry. I should’ve let you know, I can scan the blood and see how old it is and it’s about three weeks old now.”

 

“okay okay just— don’t put anymore evidence in your mouth until we confirmed.” Yoongi actually sounded concern at this very moment. Hoseok smiled a little before nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I like this tbh.   
> I was just inspired because I love bts and video games  
> I also love interactive stuff
> 
> also since this is archive, I don’t know how an interactive story would go on here but I’ll figure it out ((:
> 
> Should this be on twitter or on archive ? Please comment on what you think.
> 
> also ps this isn’t really the prologue because if I decide to do the au here, everything would change like the characters for ex.


End file.
